Technical Field
The present invention relates to managing information regarding a plurality of transmission terminals.
Description of the Related Art
Transmission systems that perform a teleconference or the like via a communication network such as the Internet have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing business trip costs and time. In such a transmission system, once communication between a plurality of transmission terminals starts, image data and audio data are transmitted and received, thereby realizing a videoconference.
In order to make it easier for a user to select a desired counterpart terminal from among candidate counterpart terminals for communication, the transmission system may display a candidate list on a request sender terminal that is the sender of a communication request to allow the user to select a desired counterpart terminal. For example, a management server may be provided, which manages a candidate list for each terminal connected via a communication network.